La petite fille perdu
by Chrismene
Summary: Une petite fille de 5 ans se retrouve sur un bateau elle ne sait pas ou elle va mais elle va vivre des aventures incroyables QUAND TA PETITE VIE TRANQUILLE CHANGE BRUTALEMENT TOUT PEU BASCULER ! POUR LE MEILLEUR … MAIS AUSSI POUR LE PIRE !
1. Chapitre 1: Ville natale

Chapitre 1

La ville natale

Dans une petite ville pauvre de Marine Ford, se trouve une petite famille pas très riche. Il y a une mère, un père mort comme amiral pour servir la Marine et une fille de 5 ans. Elle s'appelle Chrismène. Toujours la joie de vivre malgré la pauvreté qui l'entoure. La mère possède juste assez d'argent pour la nourrir. Elle travaille très dure, tous les jours elle livre le pain et le journal aux villageois. Elles vivent de ça. C'est sa seuls raison de vivre, que sa fille survive. Un jour de pluie, le patron du magasin ou se travaille la mère de Chrismène fut détruit à cause de pirate et l'argent commença à la mère pris une décision difficile à prendre. Elle tendit une mystérieuse lettre à sa fille et lui dit ses mots :

-Ma fille,je t'aime très fort tu sais ... dit elle en pleurs.

-Mais maman pourquoi tu dis sa ?

-Pour rien... Dis pourrais tu me rendre un petit service ?

-Bien sûr maman.

-Prend cette enveloppe, va au port et donne cette lettre au contrôleur il comprendra, va mon enfant et ne te retourne pas.

Je prends la lettre la tourne puis regarde ma mère sans comprendre. Puis je me dirige vers le port, plus vite cette tâche accomplie, plus vite je rentre aider maman. Pourtant je ne le savais pas encore ... C'est la dernière fois que je vois ma mère mon village et ma maison. Au port tout est luxueux seul les nobles ont de quoi s'acheter des billets de bateaux. Je donne mon enveloppe au contrôleur et attends sagement. Il prend la lettre et la lit :

_ Chère monsieur dans l'enveloppe il y a un billet pour le nouveau monde pour mon enfant. C'est tout ce que j'ai pus lui offrir pour que son avenir ne sois pas gâcher par la misère. S'il vous plait, fêtes tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour qu'elle puisse vivre heureuse._

_La mère de cette enfant._

Le contrôleur me regarde avec une tristesse incompréhensible, puis m'indique le bateau. Sans comprendre je monte. Je remarque toute de suit le luxe incroyable des sièges en soie, des petits en cas. Je me retourne pour sourire au contrôleur. La porte est en train de se fermer ?Soudain un grincement sinistre affoler je me précipite. Il était bel et bien en train de la verrouiller. Le bateau démarre je me jette dessus et donne de violent coups. Je crie et pleure de rage. Demande au contrôleur d'arrêter tout de suite ce bateau, de faire demi-tour. Mais il ne semble pas entendre, il m'indique un siège du doigt puis s'éloigne sans scrupule. Je reste se place en silence. Pourquoi ?

Ou m'emmènes-t-il ?


	2. Chapitre 2: Le danger vient de la mer

Chapitre 2

Le danger vient de la mer

Le trajet en bateau me semble interminable. J'ai peur, je ne sais pas où se diriger le bateau. Ma mère me manque, je ne lui ai même pas dis au revoir j'espère qu'elle va bien et que je la reverrais un jour...

Les nobles sont tous sur leur magasines stupides petits et grands. Ignorant mes peurs et mes craintes, l'homme à côté de moi a commande des fruits et des cacahuètes d'un ton ignoble au serveur qui ne bronche pas mieux vaut se montrer poli avec ces personnes. Il le lui apporte sur un plateau d'argent, mais à peine que le noble goûte la nourriture il les jettent au sol. Et les écrasent par terre avec fureur. Je serre les dents et les poings ma famille. Nous les aurions mangés sans nous plaindre. Mais lui il s'en fiche pas mal il possède une fortune largement suffisante pour nourrir un régiment. Je tourne la tête écœurer, la place que j'occupe a une fenêtre vu sur la mer, dans les vagues terribles je vis une sirène. Non les sirènes n'existent pas, ce sont les marins qui racontent des histoires pour endormirent leurs enfants la nuit. Mais pourtant j'en ai une sous les yeux là devant moi. Elle sourit et me fait un signe de la main, machinalement je lui réponds. Puis elle disparut dans l'écume des vagues.

Soudain autour de moi des nuages sombres cachent le ciel. Et des éclairs menaçants giflent l'eau, la mer devient noirs et dangereuse. Nous avancions dans une terrible tempête, le vent souffle très fort sur les hublots les femmes et les hommes paniquent et crient. D'énormes vague nous encercler. Le capitaine Dit calmement.

-Veuillez garder votre calme notre navire traverse un orage, veuillez patienter et ne pas paniquer s'il vous plaît merci.

Mais les nobles n'entendent plus désormais, leurs vies si précieuses étés en danger, ils se ruèrent vers les gilets de sauvetages.

-Je suis plus riche que toi je ne mérite pas de mourir….

-Vends-moi ce gilet. 1.000 Berry !

Ils se bousculent et crient ses mots sans arrets, quel triste fin ! Mourir entourer de riches qui n'arrêtent pas de couiner.

Un éclair s'abat alors sur le bateau. Je ne vois plus rien juste un gros flash blanc qui éblouie. Puis sans comprendre je tombe à l'eau. L'eau été froide et trop agiter. Malgrés le gilet de sauvetage, je coule à pique dans l'immensité de l'océan, autour de moi les débris du bateau dériver je coule de plus en plus maintenant. Et l'air commencé à me manquer je ferme les yeux et attends la fin ...

La fin ma vie….


	3. Chapter 3: Une étrange femme

**Chapitre 3**

**Une étrange femme**

J'ouvre les yeux une dernière fois, une silhouette de femme fine avec une queue de poisson elle était grande et avait les cheveux aussi rose que de la barbe à papa, elle s'approche de moi à une vitesse incroyablement rapide puis me porte délicatement dans le creux de sa main puis me ramène vite à la surface. Puis tous devins noirs la tempête faisait rage je reprends connaissance après avoir avalé une grande bouffé d'air frais. La sirène été là belle est gracieuse, je la tenais fortement pour ne pas lâchez prise.

-S'il te plaît … Ne me lâche pas... Je suis épuiser...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'appelle Shirahoshi et toi comment tu t'appelle ?

-Je m'appelle Chrismène …

Bercée par le bruit du vent et des vagues je ne mets pas longtemps pour m'endormir, juste quelques instants suffirent pour me remettre de mes émotions. Je suis encore en vie c'est un miracle, mais que vais-je faire maintenant je n'ai nul part ou aller ...

J'ouvre les yeux Shirahoshi été toujours là en train de m'observer, elle avait trouver des noix de coco. Je lui souris et bois goulûment ce qu'elle m'a apporter. Je me trouves sur une plage de sable fin de magnifique cocotier s'agitent au souffle du vent. Je serre la sirène dans mes bras pour la remercier.

-Mercie madame sirène de m'avoir sauvée de la noyade, mais sommes nous là ? Mais vous êtes une sirène ! Incroyable !

L'étrange sirène sourit l'air ravie de tant de reconnaissance. Elle me regarde d'un air protectrice et maternel Je lui suis redevable.

-Oui, je suis une sirène. La princesse sirène du royaume des hommes-poissons qui se situe très profondément sous la mer, mais toi par contre tu m'a l'air bien seul. Je t'ai vu dans le bateau tout à l'heure tu semblais bouleversée. Raconte-moi ce qui t'ai arrivée.

Soudain je me souviens de tout. La tempête? La destruction du bateau. Le comportement du contrôleur et de ma mère, son dernier regard confiant mais tellement triste sera à jamais dans mon cœur. Mais je me dois avancer et me débrouiller par mes propres moyens même si je ne suis qu'une petite fille …

Je ne réponds pas et malgré moi des larmes de tristesse perles sur mes joues. Sans un mot elle me serre dans ses bras trempées. Un sentiment de réconfort et de sécurité m'envahis.

Soudain de légers bruits de pas se dirigent dans notre direction, Shirahoshi sursaute effrayer son regards se pose sur moi, pas la peine de me le dire deux fois je me précipite trouver une cachette !

-Sauves-toi Chrismène. Je te retrouverais par tout les moyens s'il le faut ! Je te le promets.

Je coure aussi vite que je peux c'est à dire pas très vite si sa continue comme sa il va me rattraper mais qui est t-il justement ? Surement un ou une habitante de l'île peut être que si je lui dit la raison de ma visite il me laissera tranquille... De toute façon je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Je m'arrête donc pour attendre mon poursuivant... C'est une fille, elle a des cheveux blond court et porte une lance menaçante, elle ne porte qu'un léger décolleté une petite veste rose et une mini jupe assortie.

-Hé Qui es-tu étrangère ? Une espionne ? Une Voleuse ?

-Je m'appelle Chrismène et je ne suis pas une espionne, j'ai échouée sur votre île il n'y a pas longtemps. Je ne fais que passer, laissez-moi tranquille et partez maintenant !

-Tu te trouves sur l'île de l'impératrice pirate Boa Hancock, ou les hommes sont interdit ton intrusion sur cette île est un danger pour notre peuple, Notre reine décidera de ton châtiment ! Suis-moi !

-Non je ne veux pas lâchez-moi. Empêche-la de m'emmener avec elle s'il te plaît je veux rester avec toi !

Elle me tient fermement au bras, puis m'attache avec une corde je ne pouvais presque plus respirer. Ensuite ces précaution prise elle me demande d'une voix menaçante.

-Qui appelles-tu comme ça ? Il y a quelqu'un d'autre avec toi ?

- Non, non ... Dis-je d'une petite voix intimider.

Soudain un serpent vénéneux bleu et jaune apparut derrière la jeune guerrière, il s'enroule lentement autour d'elle. Et elle ne semblait même pas s'en apercevoir...

-Ah ! Un serpent autour !

-Il m'appartient, c'est mon serpent de compagnie toutes les femmes d'ici ont en un …

Quel étrange île. Elle me tire donc, sur un petit chemin qui mène surement jusqu'à la ville. Je regarde la plage dans l'espoir de l'apercevoir. Shirahoshi elle était réapparu et me regarde avec inquiétude. Tandis que la femme me tenais toujours. Une demi-heure plus tard j'aperçus enfin la ville. Dans ce royaume ce que je remarque tout de suite est l'absence des hommes. Les femmes font tout toutes seuls. C'estt des guerrières fortes et belles à la fois, elles me regardent avec curiosité.

-Qui est ce ?

-Comment est-elle arrivée ici ?

-Il parait quelle a atterri ici ce matin même, elle n'est pas très grande je parie qu'elle ne ferait même pas mal à une mouche !

-Vous avez vu elle n'a pas de serpent !

Nous arrivons enfin devant une cour immense de combat devant se trouve un énorme et imposant serpent jaune il s'était enrouler pour former un siège avec ses anneaux. Je sursaute de peur j'espère qu'il n'a pas faim. La femme remarque ma peur.

-Ce gros serpent que tu vois et celui de la reine Boa Hancock. Il s'appelle Salomé. Ne t'inquiète pas il ne t'attaquera pas. Sauf si c'est la reine qui lui ordonne !

Je déglutis ce Salomé a l'air féroce. Autour de nous des gradins toutes les femmes du royaume sont installer dessus l'air d'attendre ce qui va m'arriver, je ne supporte pas ça et. Celle qui m'a amené ici me détache de mes cordes, je me frotte mes mains douloureuses, puis me dit d'attendre et s'éloigne de quelque pas de moi. Je n'ai envie que d'une seul chose partir d'ici en courant. J'attends quelques minutes. Une jeune femme sublime s'approche d'un pas magistral. Elle a de longs cheveux noirs qui dépassent sa taille avec des mèches de cheveux qui encadrent son visage jusqu'à son menton, elle porte une grande cape en fleur violet. Il me semble de la voir vaguement déjà rencontrer .Elle s'assoit sur le serpent puis pose son regard sur moi et me dévisage avec attention, soudain elle sursaute. Elle est sous le choc et surprise. Elle met une main devant son visage et verse une larme discrète. Ce regard triste et pesant me rends nerveuse je baisse la tête pourquoi pleure-t-elle ? Est-ce à cause de moi ? Les femmes crient : C'est Boa Hancock l'impératrice. Elle est toujours aussi belle. Mais elle pleure !

Elle remarque qu'elle a craqué devant tout ses sujets. Alors comme si de rien n'était. Elle leur fait signe de la main de se taire puis se tourne vers moi.

-Comment t'appelles-tu, tu me sembles seul tu m'intrigue …

Je ne réponds pas paralysée par sa beauté, le son de sa voix claire et douce mais aussi parce que je voulais partir d'ici. Elle claque des dents et le serpent s'approche de moi en rampant et sifflant. Je me rappelle alors des mots que m'avais dit la femme qui m'avais capturait : _il ne t'attaquera pas. Sauf si c'est_ _la reine qui lui ordonne_ !

Terrifiée je tente de me sauver, mais ce serpent Salomé est malheureusement très rapide. Il m'attrape le pied avec une aisance stupéfiante. Sous le poids de ce gigantesque serpent qui pèse sur l'un de mes pieds je trébuche comme une pierre. Désormais à terre je tente d'échapper à son emprise. La reine regarde toute la scène elle dit : Par le pouvoir des gorgones serpent attaque hypnose paralysant. Je tourne le dos au serpent, mais il place sa tête devant mes yeux. Je tourne la tête rapidement de crainte d'être mordu. Mais il m'immobilise de telle sorte que je ne puisse plus bouger d'un millimètre. Puis la danse de ses yeux maléfiques commence ses passait du vert au rouge et à toute les couleurs de l'arc en ciel. Rapidement je ne pouvais plus bouger. Ses s'enroulent entoure de ma taille j'étais prisonnière de la tête au pied, il me soulève de terre. Impuissante et paniquer de cette étreinte étouffante je crie.

-A l'aide lâchez-moi, pourquoi vous me faites ça ? Je ne vous ai rien fait ! Dis-je en sanglotant !

* * *

Fan: Merci pour ton précieux commentaire, j'aimerais que tu me dise se que tu en pense de ce chapitre je l'ai fais plus long que d'habitude :)


	4. Chapter 4: Nouvelle vie

Chapitre 4

Une nouvelle vie

Salomé me tenait toujours la tête en bas, complètement immobile j'attendais la fin. Lentement il se dirige vers l'avant de la air de combat et m'approche de l'impératrice comme si je n'étais qu'un cadeau ou une proie. Elle me regarde de ses grands yeux bleus et attends que je me calme. A quoi elle s'attendait que je tue d'un geste de la main ce serpent qui devait faire 5 fois ma taille ?

-Hé, a quoi est ce que vous vous attendiez veuillez me lâcher. Maintenant je ... J'ai mal à la tête ... Dis-je en me balançant les poings serrées.

-Ecoute-moi, je ne laisserais jamais .Jamais, Salomé te faire mal !

-Mais ...

Elle me met le doigt devant mes lèvres je cesse immédiatement mes jérémiades, puis elle me dépose au sol. Aussitôt les pieds sur terre, je me secoue lentement, replisse mes vêtements. Puis je la fixe droit dans les yeux d'un air de défi si elle recommence.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Je m'appelle Chrismène dis-je encore tremblante du terrible combat.

Elle hoche la tête, satisfaite de ce prénom. Elle me fait signe de m'approchai. J'ai peur qu'elle me frappe mais je m'approche comme même pour ne pas avoir encore à faire a son serpent. elle tend sa main vers moi. Je ferme les yeux et attend la baffe qui tarde à venir au contraire, je sens un geste de réconfort presque maternelle. Elle caresse ma joue doucement pour me rassurer. Surprise je me calme tout de suite.

-Chrismène, je ne sais pas comment tu es parvenues jusqu'ici mais, es-tu seul ?

-Oui maintenant, ma mère et moi sommes pauvres. Elle m'a tout donné, je savais qu'un jour, elle ferait sa pour me protéger ! Je crois … Je crois qu'elle est … Morte, _puis je pense à Shirahoshi elle pourrait s'occuper de moi. Mais je préfére ne pas lui dire. _Mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Je m'en sors toujours c'est ça la dure loi des orphelin !

Je me tourne pour repartir, pour retourner vers la plage où m'avais laissé la sirène. L'impératrice a l'air d'avoir compris ça n'a pas été trop dure ... Je ne sais pas où elle est exactement mais je vais l'attendre... Avant que je ne pu faire un pas elle me dit.

-Attend ! A-tu de quoi manger ? Tu devrais te reposer aussi ...

-Je ... Sais vrai que je n'ai pas beaucoup mangée, appart les noix de coco de ce matin mais.

-Chrismène je voudrais te protégée désormais. Moi aussi j'ai été seul, dans mon enfance personne pour s'occuper de moi et je sais à quelle point c'est dure, je ne veux pas que tu es à subir ça toi aussi. Alors ... S'il te plaît ... Laisse moi t'adopter! Elle semblait sur le bord des larmes

Je me retourne sous le choc de cette déclaration. La grande impératrice pirate avait un passé si noire. Elle ne ment pas je le vois dans ses yeux. Elle me tend les bras accroupit. Je fonce dans ses bras et pleure moi aussi à chaude larme. J'avais oublier que les femmes du village été là. Plusieurs d'entre elles pleuraient, elles aussi avec nous. Une mère c'est encore ce que j'avais besoin l'amour maternel est plus fort que l'amitié. Je regarde ses grands yeux bleus encore brillants de larme et hoche la tête.

-C'est vrai ? c'est merveilleux !

Elle me serre dans ses bras avec amour. Je viens d'accepter ça proposition mais je dois expliquer la situation à Shirahoshi, mais pas maintenant demain oui sûrement demain ...

-Maintenant viens avec moi, je vais te montrer ta nouvelle maison.

Je la suis, intimidée je ne sais pas ce que ça fait d'être la fille de la reine du pays. Mais je promet de ne jamais devenir comme ses nobles du bateau pourris jusqu'à la moelle. Nous entrons enfin dans le palais. Il est grand, beau et spacieux elle me montre la chambre. Elle est magnifique, rideau de soie aux fenêtres qui sont ouvertes. dans la pièce il y avait aussi un grand fauteuil confortable. Le lit énorme peut j'en suis sûr contenir 5 personnes.

Le palais comporter en tout deux salons, cinq salle de bain, une énorme cuisine et salle à manger, deux terrasses immenses, une salle remplit de photo d'elle magnifique et de statue en hommage à sa beauté. Ainsi qu'un énorme jardin avec plein d'arbre différents, de fleurs et de fruits a en perdre la tête.

Quand l'heure du dîner arrive je m'installe à ses côté. Elle s'été changée et portée désormais une belle robe blanche qui soulignait sa taille parfaite, ainsi qu'une belle couronne blanche et argentée sur ses magnifiques cheveux noir. Moi aussi elle m'avais préparée pour l'événement. Je porte une robe élégante de couleur blanche avec un devant. Elle m'avait coiffée les cheveux ondulées avec un nœud blanc dans les cheveux.

-Tu n'étais pas obliger de faire une si grande fête Boa Hancock … Dis-je d'un air gênée.

-Bien sûr que si tu es mon enfant désormais, et appelle moi maman ou mère s'il te plaît !

-D'accord … Maman … On mange quand ?

-Plus tard, d'abord il y a le spectacle …

-MAMAN ! Dis-je d'un ton excédé.

Elle sourit amusée, le spectacle commence c'est un combat, entre ses meilleures guerrières. Mon ventre se met à gargouiller, elle fait un signe a une serveuse d'apportée à manger. Quelque seconde plus tard un bol de petite saucisse sauce tomate apparut devant miam ce que j'adore. (oui je sais ce n'est pas un repas gastronomique mais moi j'adore ça è_é)

Je n'ai jamais autant mangée de toute ma vie jusqu'à maintenant, ma mère me regarde avec ses grands yeux bleus. Elle est si gentille avec moi. Elle est fantastique. Une fête a lieu en mon honneur toute les femmes du royaume sont là à danser, chanter et rire. Je n'es jamais été aussi heureuse. Mais je commence à être épuiser, après cette journée pleine d'émotion de frayeur et de frustration je sens mon énergie chutait d'un coup, soudain je cligne des yeux et baille.

-Chrismène, il est l'heure de te coucher je crois. Tu tombes de fatigue.

-Tu crois ? J'ai eus une dure journée plein d'émotion ...

Elle me rattrape juste avant que je ne tombe de ma chaise, je me blottis dans ses bras elle m'emmène me couchée. Elle me borde dans le grand lit si doux si confortable et si 'a peine ma tête touche le cousin qui sent la rose, que je tombe endormis. J'eus à peine le temps de murmurer…

-Je t'aime … Maman.

Amusé elle me regarde apaiser plonger lentement vers le pays des rêves puis repart pour rejoindre la fête.

* * *

Mina: Merci de m'encourager, tes histoires sont très sympa aussi. Voilà la réponse à ta question pourquoi Boa hancock a un comportement étrange encore merci ;)

Fan: Hé hé :) Voilà le 4 eme chapitre à dévorer avec gourmandise

Un review ?


	5. Chapter 5: Deuxième jours

**Chapitre 6**

**Deuxième jours**

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille un peu tard. Normalement je me lève à l'aube pour aider ma mère avec le pain et le journal. Alors aujourd'hui c'est un jour de fête, je compte bien aller dans le magnifique jardin que j'ai vu en arrivant ici hier, je me lève donc sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveillée ma mère et me dirige vers la porte de la chambre mais ma mère me rappele aussitôt.

-Où comptes-tu aller comme ça jeune fille ?

-Oh, pardon maman si je t'ai réveillée, tu veux dormir encore un peu ?

Elle se redresse sur le lit, waouh même à peine réveillée elle est parfaite.

-Non ne t'inquiète pas, mais ou vas tu ?

-Heu bah, je compte aller voir ton jardin de rose magnifique dans le jardin pourquoi ?

-Aujourd'hui tu vas aller en cours avec un professeur pour qu'elle t'apprenne la politique pour que tu puisses un jour régner quand je serais à la retraite. Dit-elle amusée.

-Mais maman ! Je veux voir les fleurs dans le jardin, s'il te plaît ?

-D'abord les cours après l'amusement !

-Mais, sauf si … Il faudra d'abord m'attraper !

L'école … Déjà le mot ne m'a pas l'air très rigolo je n'y suis jamais allé mais je ne veux pas commencer de sitôt…

J'essaye de m'enfuir à reculons pour ne pas quel m'attrape mais plus rapide que m'a mère ce n'est pas possible. je ne fais pas un pas, qu'elle se trouve déjà derrière moi. Mais avec agilité, je me baisse et passe sous ses jambes puis file comme une flèche à travers l'immense couloir je cours un sprinte le plus rapide de toute ma vie. Mais au bout du couloirs tranquillement en train de m'attendre se trouver ma mère.

-Hum ... Tu es un peu lente …

-Mais … Comment … Quand ma-tu doubler ?

-C'est une question de rapidité je t'apprendrais un jour, j'en suis sûr que tu es fatiguée maintenant tu vas te rendre ou on continu ?

-Je … Ne suis … Pas fatiguée tu ne m'attraperas jamais.

Je n'eu pas le temps de bouger, qu'elle été déjà devant moi elle me serre dans ses bras si fort que je ne pouvais plus respirer et encore moins bouger.

-Ok... Ok j'abandonne t'as gagnée lâche moi s'il te plaît tu m'étouffe. Dis-je en plaisantant !

- D'accord, on va se préparait puis suis moi et n'essaye plus te t'échapper sinon... !

-Oui oui...

Elle me tire le bras vers l'énorme salle de bain, m'installe sur un tabouret et me coiffe les cheveux dans l'immense miroir je remarque tout de suite notre ressemblance. Même cheveux noir, même yeux fins, étrange mais je préfère garder ça pour moi.

-Regarde comme tu es belle ! Dit-elle ravie. Et maintenant les habits…

-Ça fait longtemps que tu me coiffes … C'est long… Dis-je en râlant

* * *

.

-Sa prends du temps pour être belle ! Elle a dit cela en courbant sa tête en arrière quelle étrange comportement ...

Elle m'habille d'une robe bleu simple avec une queue de cheval. Puis il est temps de travailler. Je la suis donc en traînant les pieds, dans une drôle de salle se trouvait un mur noir avec des craies, une table en bois, avec une chaise une feuille blanche et un stylo tout pour travailler. Paniquer je regarde si je ne peux pas tenter de m'enfuir mais non ma mère est toujours et fronce des sourcils. Je crois qu'elle a lu dans mes pensées...Puis une vielle dame s'approche elle était petite à ses côté se trouver un serpent bleu qu'elle utiliser comme une canne. Elle porte aussi une petite fleur rose dans les cheveux.

-Chrismène, je te présente ta grand-mère mère-nyon, cette dame serra ton professeur écoute la bien s'il te plaît je repasserais à midi pour venir te chercher d'accord ? Travaille bien !

-Attends ça fait combien d'heure ça ?

Mais elle est déjà repartit par la porte. Mère-nyon me regarde quelque instant. J'ose lui parler.

-Hum, bonjour la vielle comment allez-vous ?

-Bien merci... Attends tu m'as traiter de veille là ? Je n'ai que cent-deux ans ...

-Non non désolé ...

-Hum Chrismène, si tu veux bien nous allons commencer le cours … Assies-toi !

-Comment ça ? Mais nous sommes seuls dans cette pièce, il n'y a pas d'autres élèves ?

Elle fait mine de ne pas m'avoir entendu. Je m'assois donc sagement sur ma chaise et attends patiemment comment aller se dérouler mon premier cours…

-Prends la feuille et le stylo devant toi...

C'était les deux plus longues heures les plus ennuyantes de toute ma vie… A parler de politique, en quoi consisté d'être un shichibukai, l'histoire du pays etc... C'était certes très intéressant, mais ennuyant pour une petite fille de cinq ans ... Enfin midi Maman été revenue je la serre dans mes bras

-Alors la vielle ? Chrismène s'est bien débrouiller ?

-Oui oui... Attends tu viens encore de me traiter de vielle, moi celle qui t'a élever comme sa propre fille ?

-C'est bon aller raconte moi ce que tu lui a appris ...

là le professeur lui a expliquée comment s'est déroulé le cours d'histoire elle avait souris elle semble satisfaite.

Au repas je mange au côté de ma mère qui discute vivement avec mère-nyon. Tiens elles étaient redevenues complice professeur, je ris intérieurement. Elles se tournèrent vers moi et me dirent.

-Chrismène cet après-midi tu vas puis travailler encore avec Mère-nyon !

-Pfff ! Je venais de cracher l'eau que j'avais avalée. Alors ça c'est hors de question !

Je cours aussi vite que je pus en direction du jardin de mes rêves. J'entends ma mère agacée ordonner à Salomé de me poursuivre. Mais je suis plus rapide que lui.

Arrivée dans le jardin toutes ses fleurs et ses parfums m'envoûtent, ma tête me tourne. Je fais le tour du jardin, il y en a de toutes les couleurs, de toutes les formes et tailles. Ma préférer est une fleur d'un rouge sang en son centre se trouve des filets dorées magnifiques et son parfum été indescriptible. J'en ramasse une dizaine et en fais en bouquet que je garde toute l'après-midi. Puis je m'étends dans l'herbe fleurie et m'endors rapidement à l'abri cacher dans les branches d'un immense sol pleureur.

Quand je me réveille enfin le soleil commence à baisser, il se fait tard je crois qu'il est temps que je rentre, j'espère que maman ne sera pas trop en colère contre moi. A l'entrée du jardin je commence à avoir des vertiges, ma tête tourne et je tremble beaucoup. A bout de force je m'écroule pas terre...

Je comprends trop tard mon erreur. Quand maman arrive elle me retrouve presque sans connaissance.

-Maman qu'est-ce qui m'arrive j'ai mal partout. Dis-je en pleurant.

-J'été morte d'inquiétude ! Et je m'en veux terriblement. Dans mon jardin se trouve une plante très dangereuse. Elle est de couleur rouge... Ne me dis pas que tu la toucher ou pire sentis ?

-Tu parle de cette fleur ? Dis-je en tendant le bouquet que j'avais encore dans la main elles étaient pourtant si jolies…

Elle pousse un cri paniqué. Je n'eu pas le temps de finir que je fus pris de nausée, je tombe dans l'inconscience. Elle me tient dans ses bras et me berce doucement, tout devint trouble et sombre puis plus rien …

* * *

Bulle de vanille: Merci c'est ça je voulais inventer une relation plein d'affection entre Boa hancock et une petite fille ^^

Review tout ce qui regarde ça m'encourage vous savez ?


End file.
